07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Attendant
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! The Royal Attendant is a nameless, minor character who appears in Teito's flashbacks. She was the woman entrusted with the care of Prince Tiashe Raggs prior to his abduction at the hands of Vanessa Antwort. Official records state she committed suicide after she was framed with Tiashe's murder,Said by Ayanami in Kapitel 38. though the veracity of those records is questionable. Appearance Physical appearance The attendant appears to be a young woman, and though her age is unknown, she is estimated to be in her late twenties or early thirties at time of death. She is of average height with a thin build. Her face is heart shaped with a widow's peak, a small nose, a small mouth with full lips and large eyes of an unknown colour- as they have always been closed. Both her skin and hair are a light colour. Her hair is parted in the middle, and swept back into a bun at the back of her head. Clothing She wears a floor-length gown made of a thick, light-coloured fabric, trimmed with lace and with a heart-shaped hole below the throat that exposes the chest. It has a high collar, and long, wide sleeves with puffed shoulders. There is a large bow on the back and she wears a small bonnet. Personality Prior to Teito's abduction, she appeared kind and capable with children, as Fea Kreuz was willing to leave her alone with the Prince. Relationships RoyalAttendantAndTiashe3.png|Royal Attendant looking after Tiashe RoyalAttendantAndTiashe2.png|Royal Attendant and Tiashe with Daphne petals around them Teito Klein She seemed to genuinely like Teito, and was willing to take care of him. She told Fea Kreuz and the Black Beast Squadron that she will keep an eye on him. After Kreuz was playing with Tiashe, she welcomed him back and wondered afterwards how Daphne petals got over him with a happy expression on her face. Tiashe often told her about what he was doing with others prior to coming to her or what his plans are for the day. Fea Kreuz Raggs and the Black Beast Squadron She was clearly familiar with, and respectful towards, Kreuz and the Black Beast Squadron, addressing them with the suffix "sama". She informed the group that the ambassador from the Barsburg Empire has arrived and is waiting at the Red Guest Room in the Raggs Castle. Kreuz and the others trusted her a lot to look after Teito when duty calls them. History The royal attendant was presumably born and raised in the Raggs Kingdom. At some point in time, she started working for the King of Raggs, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, and moved to the Barsburg Church with the King's bother Fea Kreuz to act as the caretaker of the Prince, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs. Teito's disappearance The royal attendant received news that the ambassador for the Barsburg Empire had arrived at the Barsburg Church, and she relayed the news to Fea Kreuz and the three members of the Black Beast Squadron present. Kreuz and the guards left to meet him, leaving Teito Klein in the company of the royal attendant. When the attendant's back is turned, Vanessa Antwort, who had been hiding amongst the bushes, lures Teito away from his guardian. Aftermath Vanessa Antwort and The Pope found another child that resembled Teito and threw him from the top of a Church tower to give the impression Teito fell after wandering away from his caretaker. The royal attendant was accused of neglect and held responsible for his death but killed herself shortly after, according to official records. Trivia *When Ayanami talks of the attendant's death, he adds "according to the official records", implying that suicide may not have been her cause of death, and she was killed to prevent her from talking.Kapitel 38 References Category:Minor characters Category:Nameless characters Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Human Category:Onetime characters Category:Articles containing spoilers